ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Metamorphosis (JLA: KOR Episode)
Metamorphosis is the 7th episode of ''Justice League: Knights of Rao''. Characters Featured Characters * Knights of Rao ** Alpha Wolf / Milo Chaves ** Blue Lantern / Collin Hill ** Emerald / Dionne Stewart (cameo) ** Galaxor / Mitchell Davies (cameo) ** Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang (cameo) ** Long Shadow (cameo) ** New Gaia / Delilah Raymond Snow (first appearance) (joins team) ** Omega Knight / Jason Burke ** Sun Rose / Esperanza Del Rey (cameo) ** Terra / Tara Markov ** Toymaster / Hiro Hamada Supporting Characters * Justice League ** Batman / Bruce Wayne ** Geo-Force / Brion Markov ** Supergirl / Kara Zor-El ** Winter Star / Caitlin Snow (first appearance) (flashback and main story) (joins team) * Lois Lane * Martin Stein (first appearance) (flashback and main story) Villains * Project Cadmus ** Element Shadows (single appearance) (leave team) ** Tala (single appearance) * Vandal Savage (flashback only) * Ares * Killer Frost / Louise Lincoln (first appearance) (flashback and main story) Supporting Characters * Firestorm / Ronnie Raymond (flashback only) * Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El (hologram only) Summary While working to expose CIA secretary Tala as a wicked witch, Terra ends up encountering symbiotic organisms which duplicate her powers, dubbing themselves "Element Shadows", and eventually go for a rampage on the facility. Three Element Shadows end up bonding with Ronnie Raymond's daughter Delilah Snow, who, despite able to control the organisms, only joins the rampage when she learns in anger of Project Cadmus' involvement with her father's death by the hands of Vandal Savage. Plot One year ago, Killer Frost had kidnapped Caitlin Snow and attempted to freeze her to death for "stealing her beloved Ronnie from her"; Frost had tried so many times to seduce Firestorm to her side, but failed due to Ronnie's merging partner Professor Martin Stein's constant warnings. Just then, Caitlin, who had been enhanced with a power-adapting serum created by Stein to help cure her from a terminal disease, absorbed and duplicated Lincoln's abilities and, aided by Firestorm, she defeated Frost in combat as Caitlin adopted the superhero code-name of "Winter Star". In present day, Caitlin had left her superhero alter-ego be public knowledge shortly after her husband's death, but was still treated as a heroine by citizens for the sake of the life she still has left as well as her young daughter Delilah. A close-up in Delilah's eyes shows that she has some degree of her father's powers. While her teammates train in their headquarters under Superman's supervision, Terra is sneaking through the secret laboratory of a Project Cadmus facility with the purpose of exposing Tala, a CIA secretary who turns out to be a wicked witch determined to prove herself worthy to be the war-god Ares' significant other. Meanwhile, Winter Star is having a intense fight with Killer Frost, who is now after Delilah, determined to either kill her or turn her over to Vandal Savage. Caitlin ends up getting help from the Justice League (Batman, Supergirl and Geo-Force) to deal away with Frost. As she sneaks further in the lab, Terra encounters symbiotic substances which Project Cadmus scientists are secretly creating for their arsenal. Sensing a large amount of power in her, the organisms break free and attach to Terra, duplicating her powers in progress and dubbing themselves "Element Shadows". Terra, however, is able to fight back and cause the organism to blow into pieces, although it ends up duplicating itself and spreads across the facility. The Element Shadows end up possessing the agents and scientists present in the factory and going for a rampage, destroying most of the experiments and machines Tala ordered her employees to create. In order to keep the situation under control, Terra blocks most of the area with giant rock walls to prevent the organisms to spread across the city. Ares is attracted by the issuing conflict, but is visibly displeased by Tala's recklessness. He coldly warns her that she has one last chance before leaving. Alerted of the rampage in the facility, Batman, Supergirl, Geo-Force and Winter Star arrive there to escort citizens away. Delilah, who was in the facility to hide from Killer Frost as Caitlin wanted her to, is inadvertently cornered by Terra's walls and possessed by three of the Element Shadows (Ice, Metal and Earth respectively), but having adapted her father's abilities to manipulate Matter, she is able to control the organisms and also helps escort the citizens away. Terra manages to hack the central computer and broadcasts Tala's actions as a witch and her bargains with Ares for everyone to see and hear. It is at this moment when Delilah experiences visions of Project Cadmus' involvement with Savage's murderous rampage in the National Congress and his ruthless killing of Ronnie, on which she angrily exacts revenge on Tala for having known about it all along and having not told anyone about it. Delilah eventually joins the Element Shadows' rampage by destroying every machine built there. Batman and Geo-Force use a Motherbox to conjure a Boom Tube which sends the Element Shadows to a lifeless and uninhabited planet where they will not harm anyone. Tala summons Killer Frost to stop Delilah, who violently cripples Frost and furiously demands her to stay out of hers and her mother's lives, to which the fearful Frost agrees to do so by retreating. Tala tries to reason with her over the situation, but Delilah, only regarding the lives Project Cadmus' agents ruined since they allowed Savage to kill her father, refuses to listen and attacks her. Right before she can finish her off, Delilah is approached by her mother, who calms her down and comforts her. The wounded Tala attempts to retreat, but is captured by Terra, who holds her down until her teammates arrive. Toymaster (having produced a new formula created with water extracted by Blue Lantern and Omega Knight from the River StyxSometime after ''Knights of Olympus'') uses his formula to strip Tala off her powers. Terra and her team leave as Tala is confronted by Ares. She begs for him to give her another chance, but the Wargod brands her as a failure and rejects her, leaving her to get caught by the authorities. Back in her home, Delilah has a heart-to-heart with her mother before they are visited by Terra, who offers to train Delilah as a heroine to honor her father's memory. She accepts as Caitlin has Terra promise her to take good care of her daughter. Delilah is well greeted by Terra's teammates and joins the team as "New Gaia" (a name suggested by Omega Knight's claims that her traits are similar to the Olympian Titan of the same name). Delilah is also greeted via hologram by Superman himself, who welcomes her to the team. At the same time, Batman offers a place for Caitlin in the Justice League in Ronnie's memory, to which she accepts. Voice Cast * Ashley Johnson as Terra / Tara Markov * Mae Whitman as New Gaia / Delilah Raymond Snow * Kevin Conroy as Batman / Bruce Wayne * Jason Marsden as Geo-Force / Brion Markov * Tara Strong as Supergirl / Kara Zor-El * Eric Bauza as Toymaster / Hiro Okamura * Dana Delany as Lois Lane * Catherine Taber as Winter Star / Dr. Caitlin Snow * Dante Basco as Omega Knight / Jason Burke * Colleen Villard as Blue Lantern / Collin Hill * Yuri Lowenthal as Alpha-Wolf / Milo Chaves * Jim Meskimen as Professor Martin Stein * Travis Willingham as Firestorm / Ronnie Raymond * George Newbern as Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El * Juliet Landau as Tala * Jennifer Hale as Killer Frost / Louise Lincoln * Rick D. Wasserman as Ares * Dee Bradley Baker as Element Shadows References Category:Justice League: Knights of Rao Category:Episodes